


Phantom

by TheDarkLady



Series: Phantom [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Sky - Fandom
Genre: Elder Scrolls - Freeform, F/M, Nord, Skyrim - Freeform, The Dark Brotherhood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkLady/pseuds/TheDarkLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paarthurnax has a daughter, Alduin relights an old flame; and Dovahkiin meets a new user of the Thu'um.</p><p>Alduin and OC.</p><p>I'm not completely following the original story line for Skyrim.</p><p>I hate summaries. Read the Prologue.</p><p>All credits go to Bethesda. Except for Sah, she's my character.</p><p>^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  **Prologue**

 

    We all knew Paarthurnax was one of Alduin's generals. However, no one, but the Dov knew that he had a daughter. Her name was Sah (Phantom). She had these beautiful black scales and these amazing light blue eyes. She was tiny compared to the other Dovah, but that flaw allowed her to advance in the skill of stealth. With this skill she became Alduin's spymaster and she loved her job. She worship Alduin and this job allowed her to be closer to him. Her main job was to lure out any possible threats to Alduin's Dovah Empire. She was really good at her job; she succeeded in foiling all the threats against Aludin, except for one. She never saw her father's betrayal.

   After Paarthurnax's betrayal, Alduin and the rest of his generals turn to her for answers. When she couldn't provide them with any, they quickly decided that she was involved with her father's plots and tried to kill her. Before they could, she managed to escape and fled to the Throat of the World with her father. There she hid until Alduin was defeated and his generals were laid to rest by Nord Heros.

   After Alduin's defeat, Paarthurnax knew that Alduin would return one day and he fear that when he does, his daughter would be in danger. Therefore, in order to protect his daughter, he preform a Thu'um that no Dovah would ever use.

  Jul Zii Gron.   Man Spirit Bind.

  Paarthurnax had turn his only daughter in a Nord like being. She has now long flowing black hair and her eyes were still blue. The only things that could make her stand out in a crowd of Nords, are her Elf like ears and her sharp pointy teeth. Now there is two reasons why the Dovah refuse to ever use this Thu'um on their own kind. First one being the obvious. The Dov race is a much more superior race. The second being that this Thu'um has a side effect. It causes the victim of the Thu'um to loose all memories of being a Dovah. 

 

  Now it's the 201st year of the Fourth Era, and Alduin is foretold to be returning this year. Sah has been living her life as a Nord in Skyrim. Since she is a Dovah trapped in a Nord like body, she ages slower than other Nords and is still able to use the Thu'um. And even though, she cannot remember her past, her past has influenced her Nord life. 

  Stealth has always been her friend. She enjoys hunting and killing from the shadows. She would make a perfect asset to the Dark Brotherhood. However, she does not support their beliefs in Sithis and has turn down their offer to join them on many occasions.  To her Sithis is a fairy tale made up by fools to keep their children in line.  Besides the not whole believing in Sithis part, she enjoys Sweet solitude.

   However, now that Alduin is suppose to be returning, solitude will be hard to come by. Sah might find herself forced into battles where she must rely on making allies. The only question is; who will they be?

 

 

   Will she align herself with the newly found Dovahkiin and reunite with her forgotten father to fight against Alduin in the upcoming Dragon Crisis.

   or

   Will Alduin except her back into his ranks as a Nord and will she help him fight against the Dovahkiin in the upcoming Dragon Crisis. 

 

 

    

 

 


	2. A Perfect Night

 

**  
**

 

 _"_ _A Perfect Night "_

 

 

     "It such a perfect night for a fire." I said to myself as I walk out of my house with a whole bunch of "We Know" notes from the Dark Brotherhood in my hands. Seriously, these people do not give up. I refused them many times and they are still sending these stupid things to me. Oh well, they make good fire starters. I walked to the back of my house where my fire pit is and threw the pieces of paper in with a couple pieces of wood. I lit a match and the whole thing caught on fire. This fire looks pretty good, I think I will roast some left over skeever from last night. I turned and started to walk back to the front of the house, when I suddenly heard someone in my house. What the fuck. I put my back against the wall of my house and peered through the crack of my front door. Inside there was an Imperial Soldier, going through my end table. He pulled out a pair of my underwear. I could feel my face turn red with angry as he began to sniff them. What a pig! Alright, I let this man have his way with my stuff for far too long. I pulled out the small dagger that I always have hidden in the back of my belt and slowly crept up to this man. In one quick second, my one hand held his head back as the other hand with the dagger slit his throat. He now lays dead on my floor.

    "Bastard." I said out loud. Now I must get rid of the body. I guess I can just burn it. I'm so glad I leave out in the middle of no where, surround by no one. Therefore, no one will bitch about the smell. It's perfect. I took a deep breath before bending down and picking up the man's legs. This man was in full Imperial heavy armor that made a loud scraping noise against my floor as I dragged it him. It was so loud that I couldn't hear the footsteps behind me until it was too late. I dropped the man's legs and as soon as I turned around, my face my met with the blunt end of a iron sword. That was it for me. Everything just got blurring and eventually went black.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was really short. It's 6:30 am and I haven't slept. I've been too busy writing the Prologue and this chapter, but now the sandman is catching up to me. So I'm just going to end chapter one at this point. I was planning on writing more, but I'll just write what I wanted write in Chapter One in Chapter Two instead. 
> 
> Have a great day and don't forget to comment or critic; whatever works for you. ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story that I ever posted on her. Please comment. Feel free to critic because the best way to better yourself is if someone points out your flaws.


End file.
